


Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, a tiny smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: A one day belated ficlet I wrote for Bucky's birthday.





	Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes

Bucky rarely noticed anymore when Steve woke, other than a brief moment of bliss when he was able to sprawl his body across the whole bed and go back to sleep while Steve went for his run. It used to put him on edge, being alone, but in time he felt safe, secure. 

To his surprise, however, Bucky didn’t wake to the sound of the shower, but to Steve’s voice. 

“Good morning, Buck,” Steve said softly, excitement injecting it’s way into his voice. 

Bucky opened his eyes and looked up to find Steve standing over him with a tray, wearing an apron because of course he was, and absolutely beaming. “Happy birthday,” he exclaimed. 

The smell of bacon and pancakes made it more real as Bucky sat up, brows furrowed. He abstractly registered Steve frowning in confusion. “It’s my birthday?” 

“What? Yeah,” Steve replied, puzzled. 

“I couldn’t remember…” 

“Hm,” Steve hummed as the realization settled in. It made sense. Why would anyone in Bucky’s life, in the Winter Soldier’s life, feel the need to share such insignificant information? It wouldn’t help him complete his missions, it wouldn’t make him stronger or faster or smarter, certainly not more detached from his past. Steve’s chest felt heavy, but he pressed on, smile returning. “Then I guess we have a lot of birthdays to make up for. Do you want some breakfast?”   
Bucky’s appetite was long gone, but how could he say no? “Sure,” he said, trying to get out of his head. 

Steve placed the tray in Bucky’s lap before walking around to slide under the covers beside him. It was an impressive spread. Steve was never one to show restraint when it came to doing things for others. “You didn’t have to do all this, Steve.” 

“I wanted to.” 

A smile pulled at Bucky’s mouth. He’d abandoned the inner debate he’d long struggled with about what he deserved. It made Steve happy to be the one taking care of him for once, and Bucky wasn’t complaining. “Thanks,” he said simply. 

“I love you,” Steve replied, kissing Bucky on the cheek as he chewed a mouthful of toast. 

“You too,” Bucky said swallowing. “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“How old am I?” 

Steve chuckled. “You don’t wanna know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing life has been rough, lately, if you can't tell. I am trying to crank my way through it with these little drabbles. I have ideas for some longer stuff I want to jump into but they are unrefined and I need help that no one I know can really offer me. Anyway. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
